Sugar rush
by haemokin
Summary: When Tyrone,OC,makes a pill that is supposed to boost one's energy and Honey Lemon consumes it,running is about the best thing one could do First fanfiction,so reviews would be appreciated.


**Disclaimer:I do not own anything but my OC and this story.**

Honey Lemon yawned. She had been working non stop on her project and she was starting to feel else had gone home for the digital clock above the of the lab doors read:24:50. For the 5th time that night,she glanced at Tyrone's table where a small pill was sitting on a petri dish.  
>(Flashback)<br>"I'm Going home now,got to get some rest" Tyrone was saying while swinging his bag over his shoulder."OK"Honey Lemon replied,not looking at him while she experimentally poked the giant magnetic ball of paint with a very long stick. "Don't touch my stuff.I'm working on a pill that can boost one's energy. I've got the pill ready,just need to test it."He walked towards the door."Night"  
>(Flashback end)<br>She thought to herself "I need to get this project done by tomorrow ...and if Tyrone is looking for a test subject..."She had walked over to the table and picked up the pill in one hand,her canteen of water in the other, "he just found one" .and with that,she put the pill in her mouth and drank it down.  
>30 minutes later...<br>The doors to the lab swung open as Tyrone entered.  
>"Hello Honey,i think I left my wa- WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEPHAESTUS?"Tyrone screamed. The lab...was so pink it was making his eye's were papers at everybody's part of the lab,equations written all over them that frankly made no sense whatsoever."This is not Good at all."he whipped out his phone and sent a text message to the big hero 6 group.(GET TO THE ASKING)He slipped his phone into his pocket just as he heard the ringtone of Honey Lemon's phone behind turned and came face to face with Honey Lemon,who was wearing her purse that was bulging with sphere like objects.A crazy grin was on her face."Tyrone! I Missed You!"she said as she suddenly hugged Tyrone. Tyrone was pretty sure their relationship level as "friends" had not crossed over to "boy and girlfriend",and probably never will."um... What are you doing?"Tyrone then he saw his table,and his mind screamed at him"THE PILL! THE PILL IS MISSING!".He pulled out of the hug with difficulty and looked at her straight in the eye."Please tell me you didn't take the pill I was intending to test tomorrow. "She couldn't look him in the eye as she said"I thought I would test it for you..."Tyrone didn't know what to say."so...does it work? "He finally Lemon's face suddenly had an expression of extreme happiness,sort of like the one she wore when she first met Hiro."YES IT'S THE BEST THING I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED!THE MOMENT I SWALLOWED THAT PILL I WAS ABLE TO DO ALL MY PROJECTS AND AFTER THAT I DECIDED TO DO YOUR PROJECTS AND AFTER THAT I DECIDED THAT THIS PLACE WOULD LOOK GREAT IF IT'S PINK!"she could see the papers that had the equations written by at them closely,they did sort of make sense when you started to read the content with your brain explaining what each algebraic expression meant."Okay... it appears I have achieved the level of "sugar rush".Great job,me."he mentally told himself."AND NOW I WANT TO MAKE YOU GUYS PINK BECAUSE IT'LL LOOK EPIC!"Tyrone did not want to get any paint over his clothes since it would probably take hours to wash off."Brain,give me some advice here!"he screamed it in his mind"It will take approximately 3 seconds to get to the door and run If you don't want to get a paint job. Take it or leave it."His mind told lemon suddenly revealed what was in the purse as she took out chem decided to play one of the oldest tricks in history on her. "Hey what's that?!"he pointed over her turned and ran for the doors and threw them open and he ran down the right she looked back, she saw the doors swinging open and close."READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"she yelled as she ran after was in the lift, spamming the close button. The doors closed."oh thank the gods..."he breathed. And the doors he had forgotten to select a level. Honey Lemon was looking down at him, chem balls in her hands."WELL GOTTA GO!" He yelled and ran between Honey Lemon's legs and down the corridor. Honey threw a chem ball at his direction and pink suddenly exploded near him and covered the door and windows of the lab that belonged to Tadeshi. He just continued running. "COME BACK HERE!I NEED TO KNOW IF I COULD PAINT A HUMAN PINK!"Honey's voice called after ran down the hallway with windows all facing the entrance to the school.<p>

"Any idea WHY he called us here?"Hiro Hamada asked Wasabi, Gogo,Baymax and Fred. "Nope."Wasabi replied. "Woah What is that?"Fred suddenly pointed to the windows as Tyrone was running across them and 2 windows behind him,explosions of pink were covering the windows. Baymax said"I detect Tyrone in a state of panic and Honey lemon with energy levels that are unsafe for her age""Wasn't Tyrone working on a pill,something about boosting energy?"Gogo asked the group. Hiro's face paled."He is."everyone looked at each other and suddenly realised that their new lab partner was in one hell of a danger.

"Come on crash,when would you happen?"he thought to himself. feel very**(A.N. crash basically means the moment when the sugar rush ends,the person would** **feel drained)**He kept on running, hearing the explosions following found a staircase and took it,taking 3 steps at a time. When he reached the bottom, he dashed headfirst into Wasabi's chest. Wasabi looked completely winded while the rest asked at the same time:"WHAT HAPPENED?""Long story short:If you want to not get pink, run."he told them as the door to the staircase flew open and Honey Lemon came out,clutching chem ran for it,Hiro holding Baymax by the finger as he pulled him Lemon chased after them,throwing chem balls in their direction yelling "WAIT I WANNA TURN YOU PEOPLE PINK!"

And then...

"Urgh I don't feel so Good..."she suddenly said in a slow and tired voice. And with that,she fell face first into the concrete floor,snoring before she even hit the ground. Everyone turned around to see her sleeping."her energy levels have dropped alarmingly fast and she is Going to rest for about 14 hours"Baymax stated in his monotone voice."Oh Good,"Tyrone said"she's finally fallen asleep...it's 1:10,so she'll wake up at 3:10pm".They looked at the sleeping Honey,then at the part of the corridor that was totally pink."The new principle isn't going to like this."Wasabi announced.

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon woke up exactly at 3:10pm. She found herself in the lab,the others with their backs turned to had had the weirdest dream, about her trying to paint the lab and her friends pink...Hiro turned and saw her. "Your finally awake!"he said, an eyebrow raised."What happened... "she started to say,when she noticed one very odd thing."Hiro?""hm?""Why am I stuck to the wall?"A very hard substance was holding her arms and legs to the wall."Oh that,"Tyrone said,"did you have any dreams of painting?Specifically an attempt to paint us?"Honey Lemon was stunned. "How did you-""look up. "She did,and saw the ceiling of the lab was totally pink. She suddenly realised that it wasn't a dream. She HAD painted the lab. She could see faint traces of the colour along the walls."I didn't mean-""the new principle,"Gogo said,here voices full of malicious glee,"says that we are to give you the punishment he has settled. Since you tried to paint us,and painted 16 of the school pink,"her friends produced chem balls of their own colour from under their tables "we are to paint you!"Gogo finished, and she started to laugh. Honey lemon felt very scared all of a sudden."But we are friends! Surely you won't-"she started to say."READY? "Tyrone said,clutching his own chem ball. "You might want to wear this, "Fred came up and put safety goggles over lemon was at the mercy of her friends,who were grinning."Shouldn't have taken the pill..."she thought as Wasabi threw his ball at her.


End file.
